Long Awaited Confession
by Kiri Chibi
Summary: Edward Elric was being a good state alchemist and following the orders of his superiors. But one day he chooses to leave and be labled as a rogue alchemist. This is a oneshot that I did for a friend, as a gift for her birthday.


**A/N: **This is my first attempt to write an EdxRoy fic. It was wrote as a birthday gift for a friend of mine, since she loves the pairing. There's probably some OOCness, which I will warn you about now. Like I said this is my first time writing something with these characters. Please do tell me what you thing of it, and what I may be able to improve upon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters, just this darn story!**

**Long Awaited Confession**

A loud crack of thunder outside, caused the golden eyed young man to shiver a bit. Even though he knew that he was safe inside his house, Full metal knew not to take it for granted. But a pair of warm, strong arms wrapping about him from behind. Eased away the slight fear of what could happen due to the bad weather. But he didn't want to relax and come to forget about the thunder storm outside.

Though his instincts were getting the best of him, causing him to lean back into the warm chest behind him. "Roy..." he muttered in a lazy voice, a tell tale sign that he was relaxed now. The dark haired man hushed him and pressed a soft kiss to the younger man's temple. "Just relax, Ed-chan. That's an order from your commanding officer and a request from your husband." Edward nodded silently and did as he was told by his beloved.

Though he couldn't keep from wincing at each loud clap of thunder from outside. Even the stoic, dark haired colonel was slightly tense, for the loud claps of thunder were growing louder and closer to them. The raging storm outside was similar to the crackling fire that they sat before, with a blanket draped over their laps. This was one of their rare moments of alone time, since both were usually busy with work.

But before any of that ever took place, Ed needed to return. He had gone rogue for a few years, refusing to take orders from his commanding officers. And then just as suddenly as he had disappeared, he returned. Though what he did upon his return surprised everyone, especially one in particular. Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist got one shocking, but very pleasant surprise.

---

Edward Elric had burst into his office causing both him and Havoc to turn in surprise. Colonel Mustang had opened his mouth to scold Full metal, but he was cut off as he was pushed back and on top of his desk. The golden eyed young man upon him and soon a hot pair of lips were crushed to his own. Havoc had stared in complete shock and was unable to move from his place for sometime. He wasn't sure if he should try and remove Full metal from the colonel or leave the room. But in the end he left the room, because it was easy to see that the colonel wasn't protesting the young alchemist's advances. In fact Roy was welcoming the bold actions of Edward's, moaning a bit and returning the desperate kiss.

The kiss lasted a little longer before both men finally pulled back for air, gold orbs gazing into the dark eyes of the colonel. The dark haired man's eyes were wide at the amount of emotion and the mixture of emotion in the younger man's eyes. As far as he could tell there were about three different emotions in those golden orbs, all fighting for dominance. But there was one that stood out more than the others, and well that was love. A burning amount of it in those golden eyes that Roy had never seen or witnessed before in his life.

"Full-no Edward...How long?" Mustang inquired while resting a hand gently on the younger man's cheek. Ed turned his head some and pressed a kiss to the palm of Roy's hand before looking back at him. "Since the day I became a state alchemist. But that's the day that I actually choose to accept these feelings for you, Roy."

Well that was certainly not something Colonel Roy Mustang was expecting, since after all he had never thought Ed would ever hold such feelings for him. Since the day the two had met, he had figured the young man would never be able to feel the same. But it seemed that he was very wrong about that one. After all Elric had just confessed his feelings for him, and even stated that he had them for quite a while now. Choosing not use words to express his own feelings but actions, Mustang leaned forward again.

His lips crushing to the blond's once more in a much more needy and passionate kiss. Strong yet slender arms snaked about the younger man's waist, while the dark haired man sat up. On instinct the blond wrapped his arms and legs about the other man, so he wouldn't fall when Roy stood up. Carefully getting to his feet with Ed in his arms, the kiss never being broken. He shuffled to the couch that lay just to the right of the desk, dropping down on it. A small 'hmpf' leaving both of them at the impact with the couch. Edward bouncing a bit in his lap and causing them both to moan slightly.

No words were spoken, unless you counted body language. Golden orbs now the color of molten metal, due to the large amount of passion and lust in them gazed into the colonel's. Ed was hungry for the older man, and it showed in his eyes. If Roy couldn't see his desire for him then he was blind. The younger man was practically oozing lust for the dark haired man. His ravenous hands fumbling to get the buttons of his uniform undone. All the while cursing the damned able garment for giving him trouble. While a completely stunned yet extremely turned on colonel, tugged impatiently at the boy's tight black shirt.

Both were cursing the offending garments, but neither was making progress. After a moment more of continued failure, Roy grasped Edward's hands. Effectively halting the other's futile efforts, and receiving a nasty look from Full metal. "Take a deep breath and calm down a bit. We won't get anywhere if we continue with such fever." The onyx haired man said calmly before letting go of the blond's hands.

The young boy stared at the man for a moment, before pushing him back against the couch. Turning about so that he could lay against the other's chest. The dark haired colonel smiling softly and wrapping his arms about him gently. Resting his cheek on the top of his head and letting his midnight eyes close. Ed sighing in content and resting his hands on the older man's gently. How long had he waited to do this? He couldn't think of the exact number of years at the moment, but he knew that it had been a long time. And he was happy to be able to finally enjoy the other's warmth.

After awhile there was a soft knock at the door, Roy's attention snapping to it suddenly. "Hai? What is it? Come in." he called to the person on the other side of the door. The door was pushed open gently and a head popped inside. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, sir." Havoc said simply before smiling to the blond boy. Noting how comfortable and relaxed he was sitting in the colonel's lap with his arms about him. He sort of envied the blond boy, considering he held a secret crush on the colonel. But knew that Roy would never hold such feelings for him in return, so he just made due with being the colonel's close friend.

Well that wasn't true, he would never be Roy's closest friend. That had been Hughes, the ever lovable best friend. Not to mention the most dedicated husband and father that ever graced Central's halls. But after that wonderful man had died, Hawkeye had taken his place more or less. And he had come to accept the fact that he'd never be that close to Roy. Brushing aside the his own desperate wishes and dreams, Jean Havoc stepped further into the office.

Edward gave a little sigh and shifted his position, sliding off of colonel's lap. Stretching out on the couch beside him and laying his head on Roy's lap. With a small smile to the honey haired lieutenant he let his now honey hued eyes fluttered shut. Soon soft snoring was heard from the small blond, causing both men to smile gently. Looking up to the taller man at the moment, Roy spoke in a soft and calm tone. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, Havoc?" His midnight eyes gentle as he looked upon the other. "Not really, I was just wondering if everything was all right. I mean Full metal just well...you know.." Jean said in a soft voice, completely unlike his normal tone.

The colonel's dark eyes seemed to soften even more for a just a moment, then the dark orbs returned to normal. Well as normal as they could get considering they had softened up because of the young blond. Combing his fingers through the golden silk that was Ed's hair, Mustang let his eyes roam over the slender body. "Everything's fine, lieutenant. If I thought there was any danger present with Full metal's sudden appearance, then I would have ordered you to stay. But as there wasn't any threat presented by Elric, I had no reason to keep you from your other duties." He stated simply with hardly a glance over at the lieutenant, though he could feel his eyes on him. "And thank you, Jean. I'm glad to know that you're concerned for my well being." Roy seemed to add as an after thought, smiling some at the sigh of relief from the other man.

Silence blanketed the colonel's office, as the two men watched the younger man sleep. Both sporting soft smiles and gentle eyes, while the soft snoring continued.

_'He's finally back and mine...' _The thought filtered through the flame alchemist's mind as he let his eyes fall shut. Letting the day's stress melt away with each soft snore from his love.

_'It's good to see him happy again. First he lost Hughes, that was pain enough for Roy. But then Edward left without a word of warning, and his depression intensified. Now all of that's changed...Elric has returned and seems he's confessed his love to Roy...And vice versa. Roy's happy finally and that's all that matters to me.'_ Jean Havoc mused to himself and remained silent. Now quietly watching the other occupants of the office sleep soundly, a gentle smile upon his handsome features.


End file.
